Maggie Burroughs
Dr. Maggie Burroughs is a character from the sixth Nightmare on Elm Street film Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare and was portrayed by Lisa Zane. She was born in 1961 as Kathryn Krueger to Frederick Charles and Loretta Krueger. Biography ''Early Life'' Kathryn was still a little girl when children from the neighborhood went missing and were found dead. Soon after Loretta (Kathryn's mother) learned that down in the basement of the house, Freddy, her beloved husband, had a secret room where he kept many different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, versions of his famous glove, and more. Even though she promised that "she won't tell," she was strangled to death by Freddy in front of a 5-year old Kathryn for "snooping in daddy's special work." In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children and Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records were subsequently sealed and she was moved away from Springwood, and away from the demons of her past. ''Freddy's search for his progeny'' After a decade of slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, there were no children left. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood— hoping to continue his murder spree in another town, full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this— his long-lost daughter, Kathryn. He used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named Maggie Burroughs who was working as a counselor to troubled teens in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the horrible memories of her long ago early childhood. ''Events of Freddy's Dead'' After two cops brought John Doe (Shon Greenblat) to the shelter, Maggie questioned him and discovered a newspaper clipping with the headline "Krueger Woman Still Missing." She took him back to Springwood to find answers about his past. Before John Doe died by Freddy's hands, he revealed to Maggie that Freddy didn't have a son. Later, Maggie had a dream of her past about her family, in which she met Freddy, who revealed to her that she was his daughter. After she woke up, she went home and discovered her adoption certificate. Freddy attempted to sway her to help him do his bidding. She proved that a thirst for murder was not hereditary, and schemed with Doc (Yaphet Kotto) to destroy Krueger once and for all. After pulling him out of her dream, a small scuffle between father and daughter occurred, which resulted in Maggie shoving a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, before running away. After she killed him and released the Dream Demons that had given him his power, Krueger was sent back to Hell. Afterwards, she smiled and replied to Doc and Tracy (Lezlie Deane), "Freddy's dead." Whatever happened to her afterward is unknown. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Final girls Category:Survivors Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 6 characters Category:Good people Category:Deceased characters Category:Beings who/what should be in Heaven